


Twenty After Four

by mugglerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Watches Netflix, Astroglide Makes an Appearance, Because That Shit Is The Best, Bottom Castiel, Canon Compliant, Cas Knows What He’s Doing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean Is A Reference Nerd, Don’t Even Try to Pretend You Fuckers Wouldn’t Kill to See TFW Get High, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, In Particularly, M/M, Michael Bolton’s Big Sexy Valentine’s Day Special, Mostly This Fic Was Written To Fangirl Over That Special, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Castiel, Recreational Drug Use, Sassy Castiel, Shotgunning, Smut, Team Free Will, Team Free Will Gets High, Top Dean, safe sex, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: Dean smirked, finally turning to look at Cas fully, who was on his right, probably feeling left out as he and Sam had a full on argument about him, in front of him. “Wanna try it, Cas?”Sam groaned, “Could you sound any more like the drug dealer from those terrible 90’s anti-drug PSA’s?”Dean waved his brother off, focusing on Cas, who was still clearly confused as hell.“Try what?”“Marijuana,” he clarified.Yup. You guessed it. A fic in which TFW gets high.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/gifts).



> I honestly have no idea what possessed me to write this, but it was a fucking blast to do. And because I can, I'm dedicating this to my unicorn cuz, why the fuck not? Any, you're the best. I love you!
> 
> P.S. Unbeta'd so please let me know if you catch any mistakes. <3

**Twenty After Four (I Kick the Negative Out the Door)**

 

“I don’t understand. Why are they also smoking rolled cigarettes in addition to pre-packaged ones?” Cas asked, eyes squinted as he stared at the new fifty inch television they’d commandeered from a vampire nest they’d dispatched earlier that week.

 

After Cas had sacrificed his grace, and permanently this time, the three of them realized that they really needed a communal place to just relax in between hunts. Dean, Sam, and Cas had partitioned off a section of the library into a makeshift living room. Picking up a second hand couch, finding an abandoned coffee table on the side of the road, and now with a stolen smart TV, it was pretty much perfect. The three of them were sitting on the couch, binge-watching the show, _“Shameless”_ at Sam’s pleading and begging.

 

Dean hated to admit it, but the show was pretty damn good. It took him a moment to realize neither he nor Sam had responded to Cas. “Those aren’t cigarettes.”

 

Sam chuckled at the bemused look on the guy’s face. “They’re joints,” he clarified

 

Cas tilted his head, clearly the clarification wasn’t much of one.

 

“Pot... weed... marijuana?” Dean offered. The third suggestion appeared to turn a light on in Cas’s brain.

 

“I see.”

 

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, Sam shaking his head vehemently, Dean nodding with a smirk in place; arguing in their silent communication of eyebrows, smirks, and nods.

 

“No, dude.” Sam’s tone was firm.

 

“Come on! It would be hilarious!” Dean countered.

 

“What would be hilarious?” Cas asked.

 

“Don’t, Dean.”

 

“Dude, seriously. It’ll be great. Plus, when was the last time either of us did it?”

 

“We’re too old for that shit…” Sam folded his arms against his chest.

 

“We’re too old to share a couch and watch cartoons, doesn’t friggin’ stop us.”

 

Sam sighed. “Fine, but only if he’s comfortable with it. Don’t peer pressure him into it.”

 

Dean smirked, finally turning to look at Cas fully, who was on his right, probably feeling left out as he and Sam had a full on argument about him in front of him. “Wanna try it, Cas?”

 

Sam groaned. “Could you sound any more like the drug dealer from those terrible 90’s anti-drug PSA’s?”

 

Dean waved his brother off, focusing on Cas, who was clearly confused as hell.

 

“Try what?”

 

“Marijuana,” he clarified. It had been years since he’d gotten high. Years upon years. It wasn’t really prudent to get high regularly, considering their line of work, but the couple of times he got the chance to be a dumb teenager, Dean did enjoy it.

 

Cas’s eyes widened with realization. “Isn’t–isn’t it illegal?”

 

“So’s half the shit we do, dude.”

 

Both Sam and Cas shrugged, reluctantly conceding Dean’s point.

 

Cas fidgeted with his hands. “I, uh… I…”

 

Sam leaned over Dean slightly. “Cas, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

Dean shoved his brother away. “Nothing bad will happen. It’ll be fun!”

 

“You can’t say that, you don’t know how he’ll react!”

 

“He’d be fine. He can drink both of us under the table, he’s not gonna react.”

 

“You don’t know that!”

 

“I do!” Dean turned back to address Cas, how did he get stuck sitting in the middle again? “You trust me, right?”

 

At Cas’s nod, Sam interjected, “You know we’re basically being the angel and the devil on his shoulder right now?”

 

Dean barked out a laugh at the utterly bemused expression on Cas’s face. “Fine. I’ll stop trying to convince him. So, whaddya say, Cas? Wanna try being dumb one of these nights off?”

 

Cas appeared genuinely torn, looking between Dean and Sam, trying to figure out what the correct answer should be. “Uh… sure?”

 

He sounded anything but sure, but Dean was taking the yes for what it was. A chance to see how goofy Cas would be stoned, at least, in a non-apocalyptic situation.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, dorks. Get ready for some fun!” Dean proclaimed, holding out a small ziplock bag with a quad of a local dealer’s finest Sativa strain. Not that he understood what the fuck any of that meant. Dean had just fixed the guy with an annoyed expression and told him, ‘Dude, I just want _weed.’_

 

It had been a couple of weeks since they’d discussed the possibility of getting high on one of their rare night’s off from ganking evil. Sam’s eyebrows shot up, whereas Cas fixed him with a squinty eyed stare.

 

“You didn’t,” Sam finally spoke.

 

Dean grinned. “I sure did.”

 

“What did you do?” Cas asked, clearly not understanding.

 

Dean dropped the bag onto the coffee table in front of the couch before pulling out a grinder and papers he’d also picked up on the way. Dropping those on the table, too, he plopped himself down on the couch in between Sam and Cas. “You guys said you were down to smoke next night off we had.”

 

Sam scoffed. “I did _not_ agree to that shit and you bullied Cas into it!”

 

“Semantics.” He waved his brother off as he put a couple of nugs into the grinder. Dean looked up and noticed Cas was watching him, expression curious. Dean grinned at him and explained, “This grinds up the weed, makes rolling a joint easier.”

 

Cas nodded. “How do you know what to do?”

 

Before he could answer, Sam interjected, “I blame Cheech and Chong.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “‘Friday,’ Bitch. Get it right.”

 

“If I agree to smoke this with you, will I begin to understand what you two are talking about?” Cas asked, tone sardonic, eyebrow quirked.

 

“Can’t say you’ll understand, but you probably won’t give a shit that you don’t understand,” he offered as he started to roll a joint. It had been too many damn years since he’d even thought about smoking weed, let alone actually doing it.

 

After several minutes of fucking up and fumbling, Sam let out an exasperated sigh and held out his hand. “Give it to me, dumbass.” Not even waiting for Dean to respond, he grabbed the papers and started to roll a joint like a friggin’ pro.

 

Dean grinned at Sam, face the textbook definition of what smug looked like.

 

“What?” Sam asked.

 

“Sinner…” he teased. Dean chuckled at the eyeroll he received in response.

 

Sam handed the almost perfectly rolled joint to Dean. “There you go, druggie.”

 

Accepting it, he grinned as he pressed it between his lips and proceeded to light it. Took a couple of tries to get it to stay lit, but after finally succeeding, Dean took a deep inhale. It was too much and he started coughing, already starting to feel a little more lightheaded. He took another drag, a lot more successfully, and exhaled a soft, “Awesome.”

 

Dean handed the joint to Cas, who accepted it warily. Looking from the joint and back to Dean, at Dean’s encouraging nod, Cas finally drew the joint to his lips. Dean had to admit, he was pretty impressed Cas didn’t choke on the smoke.

 

He tried to hand it back and Dean shook his head. “Hit it again.”

 

Cas did as instructed and coughed a little with the second inhale. “It’s strange…”

 

Dean grinned and took the joint from him, passing it to Sam. He was met with a quirked brow and Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, don’t be a baby. Have some fun with us!”

 

Sam sighed and reluctantly took the joint. “You’re a dick.”

 

* * *

 

By the time they were nearing the end of the second joint, Dean was feeling pretty damn good. He hadn’t felt so relaxed in… Hell, years. He leaned back against the couch, feeling pretty fucking amused just watching his brother and Cas.

 

Cas was leaning forward, eyes wide as he watched, _"Rick and Morty"_ like it was the second coming or something. Sam was against the back of the couch with him, taking another hit off of the joint before passing it to Dean. “You know what’s great about doing this as an adult?”

 

Dean shook his head as he took a hit, exhaling a slightly choked, “What?” Keeping his eyes on his brother, he knocked his wrist into Cas’s arm to get his attention and pass him the joint.

 

“We don’t have to worry about gettin’ caught by parents, or teachers, or–”

 

“What are you boys up to?” Mary asked as she leaned over the back of the couch, between Dean and Cas.

 

Sam recoiled, jumping back slightly, cursing, “Shit, shit!”

 

Dean couldn’t even feel freaked out, he was too busy laughing as he regarded his brother’s ironic timing. A flash in the corner of his eye and he looked at Cas, who was handing the joint to their mom. “Cas, wai–”

 

Before he could finish the thought, let alone his sentence, Mary took the joint. She sucked in the smoke like a pro, and Dean was struck completely dumb. After she took another hit, she offered it to Dean with an almost innocent sounding, “What?”

 

Shaking his head in amusement, he took the joint and chuckled. “Nothin’. Go Mom.”

 

She made her way around the couch and moved to sit on the floor in front of Sam, who was staring in shock at what he’d just witnessed. When Dean offered him the joint, he shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.”

 

After Mary took another couple of hits, she handed it back to Dean. “It’s almost dead.”

 

Dean nodded as he took the roach, turning to Cas he asked, “You want it?”

 

Cas looked contemplative for a moment before shaking his head. “It’s okay. You can have it.”

 

Without even thinking about it, he tapped Cas’s shoulder to sit up. When they were eye to eye, Dean muttered, “Shotgun.” Once he killed it, holding the smoke in his lungs, he waved a finger at Cas to come closer. Dean pointed to his own lips before leaning in and blowing the smoke into Cas’s partly opened mouth.

 

Their lips grazed as Dean drew back and he had to refrain from gasping at the weird tingling that coursed through his entire nervous system. That was fucking weird. Probably just a body high.

 

Cas seemed a little stunned after he exhaled the smoke. He mumbled a soft, “I’m going to grab some drinks,” as he stood up and made off to the kitchen.

 

Sam smacked his arm. “Dude, that was fucked up!”

 

Dean flipped back to Sam and shook his head in confusion. “The hell?”

 

“Not cool, Dean. Not cool.”

 

“What? What’d I do?”

 

Sam gave him one of his patented bitch faces, maybe number five? Could be number four. His eyebrows quirked up expectantly as he said, “That was a shitty thing to do to him.”

 

Dean opened his palms in defensive disbelief. “What? Shotgunning? What’s the big deal?”

 

Mary moved to press her elbow on the couch cushion, looking up at Dean. “Sam’s saying that was insensitive of you.”

 

“Huh?” This was hurting his brain _and_ killing his high.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Cas has feelings for you, dude. And you just almost kissed him. Pretty messed up move since you obviously don’t reciprocate his feelings.”

 

Dean scoffed. “No, he doesn’t.”

 

Mary placed a comforting hand on his knee, her expression soft, the sort of sympathetic look you give a small child who still believes in Santa. “Oh, honey. He does. Even _I_ can see that and I’ve only been alive for a few months.”

 

Sam and Mary gasped at her candid comment, before falling into a fit of giggles. When Cas returned with four beers, Dean grabbed three of them with an awkward half-smile. Cas tilted his head in confusion before he shrugged and grinned back.

 

After finally getting the gigglers to take their beers, Dean sipped at his own, just trying to process what they told him. Did Cas really have feelings for him? And why didn’t that freak him out anywhere near as much as it probably should?

 

Dean could barely concentrate on anything, his thoughts running a million miles a minute, replaying every moment in their lives over and over, trying to pinpoint any signs, any clues to Cas’s feelings. It all started to come into focus. The way Cas only seemed to have personal space issues around Dean. The fact that Dean always came first, above Heaven, above even Cas himself. The intense staring. The endearing way he’d get flustered when Dean made sexual innuendoes. His need for more and more physical affection.

 

How had he never noticed before? Cas most _definitely_ had a thing for him. Dean downed half his beer in a couple of gulps. _Shit._ What the hell was he supposed to do with that knowledge?

 

* * *

  
After a particularly rough hunt, they had all agreed to take a few days to recover and relax. Dean had picked up from the same guy as before, buying another quad for their night off. When he got back to the bunker, he found Cas reading a book in the library, Sam nowhere in sight.

 

“Where’s Sam?”

 

Cas looked up, closing the book and placing it on the table. “Your mother’s car is stuck in some mud. He went to go help her.”

 

Dean grabbed his phone. A weird pang of jealousy coursed through him, which was stupid, he was too old for sibling rivalry over a parent’s affection. “Why didn’t she call me?”

 

“She did. You didn’t answer.”

 

Pulling out his cell, he realized the damn thing was on silent. Two missed calls and a couple of texts. “Shit.” Dean unlocked it and plugged in an apology text to her. She texted back relatively fast.

 

_It’s okay, this is going to take a while. Start without us._

 

Dean pocketed his phone and nodded at Cas to head over to the couch. “They’re gonna be a minute, said to start without them.”

 

Cas followed him to the couch, Dean plopping himself down on the far right side. Despite the fact there was a fuck ton of seating choices, Cas sat right next to him, they were almost touching. _Shit._ It was pretty funny how Dean never noticed it before and now, since the little revelation, he noticed it _all_ the time.

 

The way Cas would stare at him when he thought he couldn’t see. The closeness in which he would stand next to him when they were interrogating people. The fact that whenever they went out to eat somewhere, Cas would always sit next to Dean, and if Sam snaked the spot, he’d sit across from Dean. These little things that, a month ago? Wouldn’t have even registered. Now they stood out like a freakin’ beacon in a sea of pitch black darkness.

 

Dean had bought a rolling machine to make it easier. He’d gotten better at rolling, but he still wasn’t all that good. When the first joint was rolled, he handed it to Cas with a lighter and proceeded to roll another one.

 

Cas nudged his shoulder and Dean leaned over without thinking, taking a hit from the joint through Cas’s fingers. Dean grinned up at him as he exhaled, “Thanks.”

 

Cas stared at him openly, his expression slightly awed. “No problem,” he finally said. Cas leaned forward and grabbed the remote off of the table. “Mind if I put somethin’ on?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, go to Pandora, put on my Zeppelin station.”

 

As _'Dazed and Confused'_ filled the quiet spaces around them, Dean chuckled to himself. _Good call, Pandora._

 

This time, Cas seemed more prepared when he offered the joint to Dean, leaving a little more room for him to wrap his lips around the makeshift filter. They smoked like that for a while, until Dean had rolled three more joints. That way their high asses wouldn’t have to try to roll more later.

 

Dean leaned back against the couch and Cas followed, their heads turned to face each other. Dean smiled as he accepted the joint. “How’s it goin’, Cas?” He felt dumb for asking, but it wasn’t often they got to sit down and ask how the other was doing.

 

Cas chuckled fondly and smiled. “Pretty good. I think I’m getting better at being a human…”

 

“Cool,” Dean exhaled with a puff of smoke. “What makes you say that?”

 

Shrugging as he took the joint, he inhaled deeply, and coughed out, “I was able to successfully flirt with someone the other day.”

 

Dean was instantly on edge, it was weird. He arched his brow expectantly and asked, “With who?” _Damn._ He hadn’t meant for it to come out so accusatory.

 

“Gas station attendant, while you were filling up your car. Sam and I went inside to grab some drinks, remember?”

 

Taking the joint back, he tried to not think about why he felt so annoyed. “So, what happened?”

 

Cas chuckled. “Well, first he asked me if–”

 

“He?”

 

“Yes. He.” Cas tilted his head. “Is that a problem?”

 

Dean shook his head, taking another hit. “No. No, just surprised me is all.”

 

Giving a faint and slow nod, Cas continued, “Anyway, he asked me if I needed help with anything. Which was bizarre in and of itself. Sam winked at me and stepped away, so from his nonverbal cue, I started talking to the man. When I asked if they had any condoms, he showed me to where they were, then pulled out a pen and wrote his phone number on my hand.”

 

Dean almost choked on the smoke when Cas said “condoms”. Why the hell did he feel so angry? It was weirding him out a little. Trying to calm himself down, he asked a question he didn’t really want to know the answer to, “You gonna call him?”

 

Cas took the joint and another hit, taking his time before breathing out a noncommittal, “I might…”

 

That was _not_ the answer Dean wanted to hear. He tried to shake off the weird feelings and took back the joint, taking note it was at the end. Not quite understanding why, maybe feeling a little possessive, Dean arched his brow in question. “Wanna shotgun?” It was a dick move, but he didn’t know how else to change the subject.

 

Cas seemed hesitant before finally giving a soft nod. “Sure.”

 

Dean pulled Cas forward by his tie as he blew the smoke into the guy’s mouth. That same weird tingling coursed through him and he drew back, eyes focused on slightly chapped lips in a soft O shape, exhaling the smoke.

 

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

“I think I have a thing for Cas,” Dean said as he exhaled and handed the joint to his mom. It had been a couple weeks since the night Cas told him about the gas station attendant. A couple weeks of Dean feeling inexplicably paranoid, constantly wanting to demand who Cas was texting whenever he was on his phone. It was getting pretty ridiculous.

 

Sam and Cas had gone on a food run. Dean had been grateful, he really needed a soundboard for what his weird behavior might have meant.

 

Mary smiled. “What makes you think that?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Ever since you guys told me he had feelings for me I’ve been… I’ve been noticing how he is around me. And I think I’m jealous of some rando he hit on a few weeks ago. It’s weird.”

 

Taking a couple of hits, Mary made a humming type of sound in apparent contemplation. “How does it make you feel, thinking about him kissing that other person?”

 

“Like I wanna punch a wall. Or the guy. Whichever.”

 

Mary nodded. “And how does it make you feel, thinking about _you_ kissing him?”

 

Dean leaned back against the couch, taking another hit and actually thinking about it. Thinking about pushing Cas up against a wall after a successful hunt, hands tangling into dark brown messy locks, colliding together as they both lost themselves in the kiss. Dean’s heart was racing and the blood flow from his brain was slowly headed south.

 

He shook himself of those thoughts before shit got real awkward, real quick. The sudden realization struck, he breathed out a dumbfounded, “Fuck. I have a thing for Cas.”

 

Taking back the joint, Mary smirked. “Then do something about it.”

 

* * *

  
Because the universe hated Dean Winchester, the God of right timing was plotting against him. Dean never got a moment alone with Cas, and if they did, it was usually on a hunt. It wasn’t until a couple of weeks later an opportunity presented itself. Mary and Sam were out on their own hunt, so Dean took that as the window it was.

 

But when the reality of what he was about to do hit him, Dean chickened out. Instead he asked if Cas wanted to smoke. The guy happily agreed and they found themselves sprawled out against the couch passing a joint back and forth.

 

Dean handed the joint to Cas, but apparently he was not in full control of his mouth when he asked, “So, whatever happened with gas station guy?”

 

Cas chuckled as he exhaled smoke. “We’ve been texting.”

 

“Texting?” There was the jealousy again. _Damnit._

 

“Yes. I haven’t had the chance to meet up with him yet.”

 

“You’re that into him?” Dean suppressed the urge to facepalm himself. If he was anymore of a walking cliche, he’d probably turn a shade of green.

 

Cas handed back the joint. “He’s nice.”

 

Dean stared at the joint, it was about halfway done. _Fuck it._ Holding it up, he asked, “Shotgun?”

 

Cas seemed taken aback, but shrugged and nodded.

 

Dean took a deep inhale, leaning into Cas’s space as he closed the distance between them, exhaling into his friend’s mouth. This time, instead of pulling back, Dean closed his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to Cas’s mouth.

 

When he drew back, he was met with a confused and almost helpless look. Cas exhaled, shaking his head in bemusement. “You just kissed me.”

 

“I did,” Dean confirmed.

 

“Why?”

 

Dean smirked, free hand twisting into Cas’s tie. “Why do you think?” He fixed Cas with a quirked brow, his expression a lazy challenge. Before he could process anything, Cas swooped down, accepting the challenge.

 

For a moment, he couldn’t respond, too shocked by the somewhat unexpected aggression of his friend. Dean finally got ahold of himself and parted his lips, welcoming Cas in. _Fuck._ It was so much better than any of the fantasies he’d been having as of late.

 

Plunging his tongue into the wet heat of Cas’s mouth, Dean gripped Cas by the waist and pulled him fully onto his lap. They both let out a groan, the kiss getting deeper, the frantic desperation to get closer numbing Dean’s brain. The need to feel the heat of Cas’s skin was overwhelming. Dean blindly unbuttoned Cas’s dress shirt, never once taking his lips off of him.

 

Getting impatient, Dean gripped the shirt and ripped it open, the sound of buttons clattering against the hardwood floor echoing in the quiet of the room. Cas drew back and tugged at the hem of Dean’s shirt, yanking it upwards. He leaned forward to allow Cas to take it off.

 

Dean pulled Cas’s tie out of the collar and removed his shirt. When Cas moved to take off his tie, Dean halted his movement. “Leave it on.”

 

Cas grinned and moved in for another kiss. Dean’s hands were quick, determined as they tugged at the fastening on Cas’s pants, popping the button open and sliding the zipper down. Cas groaned against Dean’s lips. Said hands snaked their way to Cas’s back, fingers dipping into the waistband. Dean pulled Cas’s jeans and boxers down over the curve of his ass.

 

Drawing back momentarily, he pressed his head against the back of the couch. “I’ve gotta grab stuff…”

 

The way Cas chuckled against his throat sent a tremor of pleasure through Dean’s body. “Where is it?” The huskiness of his voice made it sound even deeper.

 

When he started kneading Cas’s ass, he was rewarded with his friend grinding their clothed erections together, practically mewling as he did. Dean bucked up into the friction, rubbing his painfully hard dick against any part of Cas he could reach. “Le–left bedside table, top drawer.”

 

Cas grinned and pulled away, pulling his pants up and disappearing before Dean could even process what had just happened. Dean let out a groan and let his head fall back against the couch. He palmed his erection, brain still not processing what the hell was happening between them.

 

When Cas returned, strip of condoms and bottle of Astroglide in hand, Dean soaked in the image. His pants hung low on his hips, still unfastened, slightly tented from his erection. Cas’s hair was everywhere, his skin darkened from arousal, bright blue irises practically gone from the dilation of his pupils. Cas was fucking sexy as hell. He tossed the items on the couch next to Dean and dropped between his legs, freeing Dean from his wrangler restraints, yanking them down to his knees.

 

Cas made an appreciative noise, eyes glassy as he stared at Dean’s erection. “Can I?”

 

His cock twitched in anticipation and Dean choked back a scoff, giving Cas an incredulous look. “Does it look like I wouldn’t let you?”

 

Cas grinned and without fanfare, gripped Dean’s dick as he licked a long, slow stripe from the base to the head, tongue teasing at the slit. Dean threw his head back, getting lost in the sensation of the heat of Cas’s mouth wrapped around him. Cas swallowed him down more than halfway, and when he used his hand to make up the shortfall, Dean actually trembled.

 

Dean was going to come from Cas’s mouth alone, a part of him internally pleading to stop it, stop it before it was too late. But the pleasure was too damn good. Thankfully, Cas took the decision from him.

 

Pulling off of him with a satisfyingly wet pop, a sound that would forever stay in Dean’s spank bank, Cas moved to stand, pulling his pants and boxers down and off. Naked, he straddled Dean’s hips. Cas grabbed the lube and handed it to him. “Get me ready.”

 

Dean bit his lower lip, an attempt to refrain from coming from the mental imagery alone. With no preamble, he poured some lube on his index and middle fingers, using his thumb to warm it up a little before snaking his hand between Cas’s legs. Dean smeared some lube over his rim, teasing him as he gently slipped the tip of his index finger in.

 

Cas tried to sink back and Dean withdrew his hand. That was met with a growled, “Dean.”

 

To shut him up, Dean slid his index finger in up to his knuckle, circling his finger to stretch Cas. The way Cas gasped against him, slamming his lips against Dean’s in desperation, was going to undo him. He got two fingers deep before Cas was panting and arching back in an attempt to fuck himself on Dean’s fingers.

 

“That’s enough,” Cas moaned before grabbing a condom and ripping it open with his teeth.

 

Dean was dizzy with the speed in which Cas expertly rolled the condom down his dick, something he was going to have to question later on, but now was definitely not the time. Cas lined himself up and slowly started to sink down. Cas didn’t pause, just kept a slow and steady pace until Dean bottomed out.

 

“Fuck,” Dean rasped out, gripping Cas’s hips to still them. If the guy moved, Dean was going to lose it. Cas dipped down, kiss swollen lips seeking contact again. Dean lifted one hand to card it through the messy locks. Then Cas started to undulate his hips and Dean slowly began to unravel. Soft, breathy moans harmonized with the way Cas was riding him.

 

The slow, steady pace started to quicken. Cas pressed his forehead against Dean’s as he started to ride him at a more frantic pace. Dean’s fingers dug into the meat of Cas’s hips, bucking himself up, fucking into Cas. Tilting his head up, he bit onto Cas’s bottom lip, as his own embarrassing noises were wrenched from him.

 

Dean slid one of his hands between them, grasping Cas’s dick, stroking him at the same pace they were fucking. Cas cried out, “Fuck!” The word reverberated around them, sending a chill of pleasure down Dean’s spine.

 

He was done. Dean moaned a choked, “Cas.” He didn’t so much as come, as he crumbled; falling apart, dismantled, down to the tiniest of atoms. It was enough to shove Cas over the proverbial edge, as he practically howled with the onslaught of his own orgasm.

 

Sweat slicked skin and heavy breathing made their spot on the couch much warmer than it should have been. Foreheads still pressed together, Cas’s hair matted down in sweat, they tried to compose themselves.

 

Dean was the first to speak, able to catch his breath, he let out a soft chuckle and said, “That really just happened.”

 

Cas laughed as he drew back slightly. “You’re not going to run away screaming, or any other gay panic shit, are you?”

 

That surprised Dean. Cas had gotten more and more sassy over the years, but he wasn’t usually so upfront about emotion related shit. Dean shrugged and replied in a monotone that would have put Ben Stein to shame, “Oh, no. What have I done? I’m not into dudes. Wah, wah, wah, I’m a sexually repressed hunter who’s never gotten a handy in a truckstop men’s room.”

 

Cas shook his head, his laughter echoing. “You’re such an assbutt.”

 

Dean smirked. “That I am. And on the topic of asses, where the fuck did you learn to do that?”

 

This time it was Cas who was doing the smirking, he arched an eyebrow as his tongue tapped playfully against one of his canines. “Didn’t I tell you about being male prostitute the first time I was human?”

 

He could sense the sarcasm, he could _feel_ it, but there was this weird part of Dean that thought that maybe… possibly… it _could_ be true. Before he could stop himself, Dean asked, “Really?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “No, you ass. But thanks for thinking that’s within the realm of possibility for me.”

 

It was. The way Cas fucked, he could do it for a living, that was for damn sure. Dean smiled. “Then where’d you learn to do that?”

 

“There’s this thing called the internet. Lot’s of free porn. You wouldn’t _believe_ how much free porn,” Cas quipped, huge shit-eating grin on his face.

 

They sat there like that, still in an embrace, Dean’s softened cock still inside Cas, for several minutes. Dean melted into the feeling of total and utter satisfaction. It was fucking perfect.

 

Suddenly he tensed, thinking back on what started this. “Cas? You’re gonna lose gas station guy’s number, right?”

 

Cas feigned an innocent look, tilting his head from side to side in deliberation. “I don’t know, he _was_ pretty cute.”

 

Dean grabbed the tie still around his lover’s neck and yanked him closer and growled, “Wrong answer.” Dean closed the distance between them in a bruising kiss, marking what was his. When he withdrew, he breathed out a ragged, “Now, let’s try that again. You gonna lose that guy’s number?”

 

Cas blinked his eyes a few times, somewhat dazed, and asked, “What guy?”

 

“That’s more like it.” Dean shivered as he succumbed to another frenetic kiss.

 

* * *

 

As they were scrolling through Netflix, the four of them having finished a joint, was when Dean caught the description for the, _“Michael Bolton’s Big, Sexy Valentine’s Day Special”_ and instantly felt excited. “We’re watching this.”

 

Sam protested, “Bolton, really?”

 

Mary shook her head. “I have no idea who that is…”

 

Dean looked at Cas to back him up, all he received was a confused shake of the head. “I’m in Mary’s boat.”

 

“I’m vetoing all of you. This is happening.”

 

He lit another joint and passed it to Cas first, to start their weird makeshift circle. Dean was half sprawled out against the end of the couch, Cas curled up to him, head resting against his chest. Mary was at the other end, Sam up against the couch on the floor next to her legs.

 

At the opening song, Dean knew he’d made the right decision. By the time Andy Samberg made his cameo as Kenny G, Sam was hunched over, gasping out in between bouts of uproarious laughter. So much so that, even though Cas and Mary didn’t get the joke, Sam’s laughter was enough to cause all of them to lose it. Hell, they hadn’t really stopped laughing throughout the special.

 

By the time the show got to the dress rehearsal for the punks, they had to take a break, everyone completely in stitches. Mary excused herself to go to the bathroom. Sam got up to grab them some beers.

 

Dean looked down at Cas, body still shaking with chuckles as he tried to calm himself down. “So, what do you think?”

 

“He’s not succeeding in making me want to ‘make love’. My sides hurt too much from laughing so hard.”

 

That was the most Cas response he’d heard in a long time. Dean leaned down to press a kiss to his left temple. Cas grinned as he twisted slightly and lifted himself up to bring their lips together. Dean hummed into the kiss as he parted his lips.

 

Their moment was interrupted by a higher pitched chuckle. “Please tell me this special isn’t _actually_ working…”

 

Dean grinned up at his mom. “‘Fraid so, Mom.”

 

“I assure you, Mary, it is not,” Cas amended.

 

“Still got the end half yet!” Dean smirked.

 

When Sam came back, Mary lit another joint, each exchanging a glance of approval from each other to proceed with the insanity that was unfolding before them.

 

By the time it got to the scene where Bolton addressed the “audience” and explained the two things he believes in, they were barely keeping it together. When, for the first “thing”, he simply said, “ghosts”, the four of them completely lost it again. It was so unexpected and rife with a sort of personal background that made good comedy so successful.

 

Michael Bolton started singing one of his most well-known hits, and Dean started mouthing the words, breathlessly whispering the lyrics. Cas looked up, the dopiest grin on his face. “You know this song?”

 

Sam and Mary collapsed forward into a fit of giggles.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at them. “Song’s a classic!” he defended.

 

The show kept getting more and more ridiculous and when it got to the point when Michael turned into Peak 90’s Bolton, Dean was fucking done. The rest of the special flashed by in a blur of overdramatic scenes and obscure movie references. It was the best thing he’d watched in a long time, but he did have to admit, that opinion might be based on the fact that he was high. Dean didn’t care, it was still going down in his books as one of his most favorite moments in his life. Above when he beat Sam at Rock, Paper, Scissors for the first time, but definitely below the first time he and Cas kissed.

 

Damn, thinking about Cas was causing an involuntary reaction that was pretty damn inappropriate considering they were sharing a couch with Dean’s mom and brother. Dean pressed forward, whispering so only Cas could hear, “My room.”

 

Cas chuckled but moved to get up anyway, Dean moving to follow when Sam piped up, “Where’re you guys going?”

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Gotta listen to the king of valentine’s day, right?”

 

Cas groaned and shoved Dean away. “That was terrible. I’m half tempted to stay here now.”

 

“You gonna?” Dean arched an eyebrow and gave him a half smile in challenge.

 

“No,” Cas bit out in an annoyed and exasperated tone.

 

They said goodnight to Sam and Mary, making their way to his room. Halfway down the hallway, Dean started singing loudly, and incredibly off-key, _“When a man loves an angel!”_

 

Cas stopped walking and folded his arms over his chest. “That’s it. I’m never having sex with you again.”

 

Dean invaded Cas’s personal space, pushing at his arms, trying to get him to relax. Cas resisted, refusing to look him in the eye. _Fine._ He could play dirty. Dean pressed his mouth to Cas’s ear and began to sing softly, and on-key, _“Can’t keep his mind on nothin’ else…”_

 

At the slight tremble Cas shuddered through, Dean grinned and licked a swipe up the shell of his ear. Cas grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt, pushing him away, but holding him in place. Cas’s expression was stern, serious, immovable. After a minute, he saw Cas start to break down, letting out a sigh. “Damnit, fine. Let’s go have sex.”

 

Dean couldn’t stop the goofy grin on his face as he let Cas drag him the rest of the way to his room.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Also, watch the Michael Bolton's Big, Sexy Valentine's Day Special on Netflix. You won't regret it.


End file.
